mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Charles Carneglia
Charles Carneglia (Born 1946) is a soldier and hitman in the Gambino crime family who was convicted of running a heroin distribution ring. Charles is the younger brother of John Carneglia and was an associate of Gambino boss John Gotti. He is famous for being a ruthless and efficient hitman and for his scruffy and unkempt appearance. He also had a penchant for using acid and dismemberment as a means of disposing of mob victims. He kept several barrels of acid in his home's basement that he used to dissolve his own murder victims and victims of other mob murders. He has been described as ruthless and narcissistic, thus making him a trusted enforcer for the Gambinos until his enprisonment. Biography Carneglia was born in Brooklyn, New York to Italian immigrants. At an early age Carneglia showed himself as a rebellious teenager and started to work for the Gambino crime family. In 1969, Carneglia, his older brother John Carneglia and Angelo Ruggiero were arrested for hijacking three trucks in New Jersey. The trucks were carrying $120,000 worth of merchandise. In 1975, Carneglia and some friends, who came back from the wedding party of Lucchese associate Thomas DeSimone, were at a diner and started to harass a waitress. Albert Gelb, an off duty court officer saw it happen and arrested Carneglia for his behavior. During the arrest he also discovered that Carneglia carried a gun. Witnesses recalled Carneglia yelling "I will get you for this" to Gelb. Gelb soon started to receive death threats from Carneglia and his associates, warning him not to testify at his trial, but the young court officer was not intimidated. On March 11, 1976, Albert Gelb was found shot to death behind the wheel of his car. He had three bullet wounds in his chest and face and was found only a few yards from his house. The murder however would remain unsolved for over 30 years. Hitman In 1977, Carneglia ambushed and killed Gambino associate Michael Cotillo by stabbing him to death. In March 1980, Carneglia dissolved the body of John Favara in acid and dumped the remains into the Atlantic off Sheepshead bay, Brooklyn. Favara was the neighbor of John Gotti he ran over and killed gotti's youngest son. He was later kidnapped by Gotti's crew and murdered. In 1983, Carneglia murdered Gambino associate Salvatore Puma, also by using a knife. In 1990, he was responsible for the murder of Jose Delgado Rivera, an armored car driver, during a heist at JFK airport. On October 4, 1990, Carneglia was part of the hit team that murdered Louis DiBono in the underground parking garage of the World Trade Center, a murder which according to prosecutors also meant him being made into the Gambino family. Later on, during Carneglia's trial several turncoats revealed that Carneglia often made remarks and jokes about his victims. In court witness Peter Zucarro also mentioned that Carneglia was given the task to dispose mob victims in his junkyard. During the 1980s, Carneglia became associated with John Gotti and Gambino underboss Aniello Dellacroce. In 1985, he and Dellacroce's son Armond were indicted for racketeering conspiracy. Dellacroce pleaded guilty but failed to appear in Federal court for sentencing on March 31, 1986. Also Carneglia went on the run and became a fugitive. In 1988, Armond was found dead in his house of alcoholic cirrhosis and cocaine overdose. Arrest and conviction In February 2008, the FBI made a large bust on New York's Mafia and arrested several mob members and associates. Amongst them Gambino street boss John D'Amico and then Capo Domenico Cefalu. Carneglia was also arrested and charged with 5 of the 7 murders contributed to a total of 62 arrested men. The FBI had gathered evidence against Carneglia and were able to convict him for racketeering and murder. In September 2009, Carneglia was found guilty for the murder of 4 men and was sentenced to life. During the trial he laughed and smiled when witness and relatives of his victims testified in court. While hearing the sentence he showed no remorse and protested saying "Liar upon liar testified against me". His lawyer also claimed his client couldn't be a mob hitman because he had a drinking problem. Although he was convicted for several killings, he wasn't convicted for the murder of Police officer Albert Gelb because according to one witnesses account he didn't look like the killer. People Murdered by Charles Carneglia Order: No.Name/Rank/Affliation/When/Involvement/Reason 1.Albert Gelb/Police officer/NYS Courts/March 11th 1976/Personal/ Carneglia murdered Gelb because he had arrested Carneglia. 2.Michael Cotillo/Associate/Gambino crime family/1977/Personal/ unknown motive. 3.John Favara/none/independent/March 18th 1980/Personal and dissolved body/ Favarra was murdered because he had accidentally run over and killed John Gotti's youngest son Frank. 4.Salvatore Puma/Associate/Gambino crime family/1983/Personal/ unknown motive. 5.Jose Delgado Rivera/none/independent/1990/Personal/ Rivera was the driver of an armored truck and Carneglia murdered him during the robbery of the truck. 6.Louis DiBono/Soldier/Gambino crime family/October 4th 1990/Personal/ DiBono was murdered because he was stealing from the Gambino crime family. Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gotti Faction Category:Hitmen Category:Soldiers